The Lord of the Pies
by xXduchessXx
Summary: The Lord of the Pies and his apprentice are cooking. Who dares to enter their domain? Light mentions KakaIru, SasuNaru. Drabble


_**The Best Kept Secret**_

_**Summary**__**:**_ The Lord of the Pies and his apprentice are cooking. Who dares to enter their domain? Light mentions KakaIru, SasuNaru

_**Disclaimer:**_ If I had something funny I would type it but alas… No, I do not own Naruto, however much I love the characters

**A/N**: I am sorry about the lack of updates, I have had very little computer time and very little inspiration lately. Now though, I am going to an online school and I have a school laptop. I will type up English essays, but hey, who knows when a new story will find its way onto a document? Anyway, I will try to update more. This is a drabble that came to me as I was walking up to the mailbox. Iruka's and Naruto's lines are based loosely off a dialogue between me and my sister. I was Iruka, of course. All bow down to me! Queen of the Kitchen!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ok, Naruto, I need you to keep whisking that and tell me when it starts to thicken."

"How will I know that Iruka-sensei?"

"Trust me."

"Ahhh! It's too thick! What do I do? What do I do?"

"Quick, add that egg yolks!"

Kakashi and Sasuke stood outside of Iruka's apartment door, listening to the strange dialogue. They had come to ask Naruto if he wanted to come out for a team dinner, but had stopped when they had heard the happy laughter of teacher and student. To Kakashi, it had been obvious from day one that Sasuke had a soft spot for a certain blond genin. Likewise, Sasuke had a hunch that Kakashi appreciated Iruka in more ways than one.

"Ok, now the lemon juice… right, now just keep stirring that for a minute while I get the crust."

Kakashi and Sasuke didn't even have to look at each other to know what they were going to do. Sasuke reached for the door handle and pushed the door in gently, listening carefully for creaks. Kakashi shook his head disapprovingly, no lock on the door! What was his chunnin thinking? Slipping into the home one after another, the two slunk down the hallway to pock their heads around the doorway.

"Can I pour Iruka-sensei?"

"Sure, Naruto, but I get to do the meringue."

"Awww!"

"…You can make the peaks."

"Yes! You're the best. You know that right."

"Of course I do!" Both laughed.

"Kakashi's nose had started to twitch. Lemon was a weakness of his. And if he wasn't mistaken, and he never was, that was a pristine, first-rate, prize winning lemon meringue pie just ready to go into the oven. The silver haired man's eye zeroed in on the pot that had been placed on the counter. Lemon curd still clung to the sides. Iruka and Naruto were still focusing on getting the meringue into just the right shape. If he was quiet enough he could just make it…

Ignoring Sasuke's horrified expression, Kakashi tip toed his way into the kitchen and reached out an arm for the pot. Almost there! Almost there!

A wooden spoon cracked down on the jounin's wrist and he yelped in an embarrassingly high voice.

"I teach brats how to throw sharp weapons, Kakashi-san. I have better instincts than _that_."

"Heh heh…" Kakashi laughed nervously. "I thought I saw a fly?" Iruka's expression was haughty, but a grin was starting to break through.

"Your right I see one too, it's gone and landed on the back of your head, hold still and let me get it for you." With another undignified yelp, Kakashi scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the spoon wielding man.

Now that Iruka was preoccupied, Sasuke stepped into the kitchen.

"Naruto." he nodded to the blond.

"Hey Sasuke! Iruka and I are making pie! Wanna try the meringue?" A tiny grin stole over the normally stoic face as Sasuke wandered closer and held out his fingers to help Naruto lick the bowl, both of them listening contentedly to Kakashi's screams for mercy. Life was good.

X~X~X

"Can I have just _one_ slice Iruka-kun? Just one?"

"No Kakashi-san. This is your punishment for trying to lick the bowl without my permission." Naruto giggled and waved his spoon at Kakashi, oblivious to the way that Sasuke was stealing some of the meringue off his plate. The lemon curd was his favorite part anyway.

"None for you Kakashi-sensei! For you have crossed the all mighty god of the kitchen, Iruka-sama!" Naruto turned and made three deep bows in Iruka's direction. "Salaaaaami, Salaaaaami, Baloooooooooney! All hail the Lord of the Pies!"


End file.
